The present invention relates to a vehicle rear windshield wiper device. More particularly, the invention relates to a vehicle rear windshield wiper device for a vehicle having a rear window.
Objects of the invention are to provide a vehicle rear windshield wiper device of simple structure, which is inexpensive in manufacture, installable with facility in new and existing vehicles, and functions efficiently, effectively and reliably to provide a wide arc windshield wiping function for the rear window of a vehicle.